You Deserve Better
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: A ZADR fic that shows what Zim thinks of the stupid Earth race, and how they treat Dib. Zim is enraged at how people treat Earth's only savior, so he will take that savior away. Does Dib go willingly? Yes, ...he does.
1. Chapter 1

1Why did it hurt so bad now that no one cared? No one had ever thought he was telling the truth about the strange little green boy, and how he was really an alien. Why did it hurt so bad right now? Was it because he was older, and so was the alien. The gravitational pull was less on Earth than it had been on his home planet allowing Zim to grow taller, and fill out more with muscles that Irkens were never supposed to have. The Irken race was supposed to be a slim, delicate, but formidable opponent that killed all life on their chosen doomed planets.

What if those planets tried to fight back? What if they didn't want to be taken over? The human race seemed like they were begging for conquest, and the only person adverse to the idea was a 17 year old teen that every one despised, or thought was crazy.

Dib shook his head to shake out his depressing thoughts, and sat on the stone bench he happened to be passing. He cradled his arm gently, and tried to stop the blood flow that seemed to be never ending. He was now wearing a larger black trench coat with a ver more snaps, buckles, and chains along with some baggy black pants. He has personally sewn on a few alien patches, and wore some large boots. He never knew what Zim was going to do next, and wear. His shirt still was a bluish color, but had an evil smiley attached to the front instead of a bored one.

His hear had grown a little longer, and he let it grow a little past his neck so that vampires wouldn't attack him. The infamous scythe of hair was a little longer, and started to droop like his fathers. Dib's ears were also pierced, and he made sure to have gold, and silver hoops, and such so that werewolves couldn't come near him. Dib also had a very gothic cross tattooed into his back that covered the most of it so that evil creatures couldn't eat him like bigfoot, or the yeti. The darkness of the cross related to them, but the cross itself kept them from him. It was the perfect way to attract paranormal activity.

His arm had been slashed in several places, and he winced as he applied more pressure to get the blood flow to lessen or stop. He sighed, and lowered his head while murmuring how crappy the day had been. Watching a shadow approach him, he sighed again, and closed his eyes and muttered 'Go away...' to the person.

As if attracted to the scent of an injured Dib, Zim replied to the mutter, "Why are you leaking human? Do all of your kind leak red stuff such as that? Is it a weapon?" Zim asked in rapid succession.

"No Zim...it's called bleeding. I'm hurt, and so blood comes out." Dib said as if talking to a toddler.

"That's how your species reacts to being hurt? Why did you not the bleed when I attacked you?" Zim asked confused, and starting to get angry. Was he not good enough for the Dib?

"No Zim...You gave me bruises. That means I bled on the inside. Someone cut me with a knife, and the blood comes out..." Dib replied feeling stupider by the nanosecond.

"..." Zim watched the filthy stinkbeast, and suddenly something clicked in his alien mind.

"I did not cut you, who did? One of your filthy pig-smellies?" Zim asked almost aghast that someone would hurt their own species.

"Yeah. That Torque Smacky from our class Zim...he cut me 'cause I believe in aliens." Dib said closing his eyes now that he felt even more retarded.

"Other intelligent species do exist though.." Zim replied making sure not to give away his ingenious disguise.

"I know, but Torque doesn't care. He still thinks I'm a freak, and that gives him every right to cut me." Dib replied, and winced as Zim set his hand upon Dib's cut.

"Follow me Dib-beast..." Zim demanded quietly.

Dib stood scowling at what Zim wanted, but dutifully followed the alien to his lair. When Zim threw open the door, the short robot GIR attacked their legs, but Zim ignored the psychotic little bot.

Zim flushed himself, and Dib down to the lab, and began to look for something. Dib took this chance to look around the lab, and gawk at all the alien technology. If only he had brought a hidden camera of some sort to school. He could defiantly reveal Zim, but it seemed so...evil, and rude to do it because of what Zim inviting him in. Dib watched as Zim asked his computer something in Irken, and laughed happily at the answer. Standing back from the consul, Zim laughed again, and held it in his 'Conquered the World' pose, and handed it to Dib.

"Put this on your arm Dib-beast!" Zim said happily, and turned laughing again psychotically

"Th...thank you Zim..." Dib said, and slowly spread the slightly pinkish stuff onto his dripping wound.

The wound began to slowly heal up in front of Dib's eyes, and he gasped. The stuff didn't kill him, or hurt in any way. It actually tingled pleasantly, and helped him. He looked to Zim, and almost hugged the strange alien. Zim began to walk away, and Dib ran after him worriedly.

"Zim! Hey, I just...I'm really grateful...Can I, like...hang around for a bit? I don't really wanta go home..." Dib said in a shaky voice, rubbing his newly healed arm.

"Why? SO YOU CAN TAKE PICTURES?" Zim accused loudly.

"No...I just...I don't want to go home..." Dib said, lowering his head even more.

"Tell me WHY you don't want to go home, and I might let you stay.." Zim said in a disbelieving voice.

"I just...It's my birthday today..." Dib said in a shaking voice.

"...Isn't that supposed to be a happy thing?" Zim asked truly confused.

"Well...I guess, but my dad doesn't remember, and Gaz just ignores me. If I tell her it's my birthday, or she remembers, she usually beats me up 'cause I, 'Don't deserve to live.' according to her." Dib said ashamed that he really did exist now.

"You should never be ashamed of existing!" Zim said wildly, and suddenly burningly angry at the human race.

Their only protector was beaten by them, and abused! He was part of their race, and he deserved what every human got! Even if it was almost nothing compared to the Irkens, the Dib was treated like dirt when he was probably the most intelligent, and most beautiful-I mean, tall specimen of their race!

Zim angrily kicked at a piece of machinery in his base, and looked back to his Earthen Enemy. The Dib should be treated with respect! He should be treated like a king for saving them for so many years! He should be their lord, and master while they bowed, and licked his shoes for helping them so, and they abuse him like this!

Zim looked back to Dib, and wondered what he thought about himself, and how he could survive being hated for so long. He knew that his entire race hated him, and so did his tallest, but he didn't need to be loved. He was fine because they didn't actually hurt him. They couldn't physically punish him, and he took pleasure that they were to far away to actually hit him.

"Dib-beast? Can your species survive in space for more than 3 seconds?" Zim asked with a random thought.

"N...no! We would instantly die!" Dib said looking greatly confused, and tilted his head to the right.

"Well...I see..." Zim replied to Dib, and began to stir up a plan in his skull.

"Why do you ask?" Dib asked, and walked closer to the green alien.

"I have an idea. To help you at least..." Zim muttered, and turned back to his computer console to begin his plan.

"You want to help me?" Dib asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes. I don't care about your filthy species, but you should be treated better than what your disgusting 'race' gives you." Zim said, seething in a quite rage.

It just wasn't right that the only human that was clever enough to fight an Irken was hated. By his own family too! Zim began to mix different ingredient together, and Dib watched in an almost controlled stare.

"What is that?" Dib asked quietly, and pointed to a vial holding an orange substance that seemed to be a solid liquid.

"That, is what is called...translating from Irken to English Sompalish." Zim said with a flick of his wrist, and went back to making his own little potion.

"What does it do?" Dib asked, and looked at it curiously, while trying to say it's name himself.

"It is similar to that of a cloning device. Blood is added to it, and depending on what it is added to, it could clone, and replace parts of people, or machinery." Zim said in a calm voice, and took a scalple in his hand.

"Wh...what are you going to do with that?" Dib asked, and looked warily at the sharp object in Zim's hands.

Zim did not answer Dib, and made a quick slice into his own left arm. Dib cried out in surprise, and horror as the little green alien began to bleed a very light blue, almost clear substance. It did not run like a humans blood, but jelled out like that of some odd little stuff animal would bleed out cotton. Zim winced in pain, and squeezed about seven globs of his blood into the orange substance.

"What are you doing! Stop that!" Dib said panicked, and trying to get to Zim to stop the bleeding.

"Do not interfere Dib-human!" Zim said not coldly, but more teaching than anything else.

Dib looked to the orange substance, and watched in amazement as the bright orange color began to change to a deep purple, and liquify more than it's solid like state. Dib's eyes widened, and he watched the concoction. Zim ignored the slice in his thin arm, and began to pour small amounts of alien chemicals into the vial, and watching their reactions.

Dib watched sadly as Zim's arm continued to drip the strange, and foreign substance. Dib brought his arm up to his teeth, and ripped a piece of clothe from his coat, and approached Zim.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked curiously.

"Just...helping you out too I guess.." Dib replied, and started to try, and wrap Zim's arm up in the clothe.

Zim just watched in a stunned silence, and then rolled his eyes. Letting Dib wrap up his wounded arm, he watched the boys hair, and found himself thinking what it would feel like to have hair. To feel hair. To feel Dib's hair particular. Zim almost reached out to touch said boy's hair when he snapped his hand back. He shouldn't do stuff like that to another person. Especially a human!

Zim sneered as he recalled his latest and then redoubled his efforts to make his concoction. As he toddled around the lab, and let Dib watch him. Zim smiled secretly, and regarded Dib with a very secretive look. He knew that the human had grown taller, and done some very odd things to himself. He had put ink into his skin, pierced himself with those nasty needles, and let his hair grow. He had replaced his clothing, but it was still similar to his first outfit. That was the only normal thing that Dib had done.

Zim had grown thanks to the filthy Earth substance known as 'Milk' which came from filthy Earth Cows. Zim was now 6'2 according to Earth measurements, and Dib topped 5'8 at best. Zim had beaten Dib at being tall, which was quite an accomplishment for being an Irken. Zim had his new outfit tailored for him since he was so tall now.

His outfit consisted of a black pants that didn't hug him like his old ones, but resembled more Earth styles. His boots were almost the exact same but bigger with silver buckles. His top was the same Irken style with the same Irken siegel. The shirt did come to his knees but split at his waist to let him move around freely. His antenna had also grown longer, as well as his claws larger. Instead of getting spindly claws like his Tallest, he had grown thicker, and strong claws like an Earth animal.

The good thing about living on Earth if there ever was one was that he had adapted quite nicely, and it was a very good change according to his people's laws. The tallest beings were the rulers. His tallest topped 5'5 at the most, so he could go home at any time, and be the leader of his race. If his planned worked the way he wanted it to, Dib could also rule the Irken's with Zim.

The concoction that he was mixing up let the human's organs, and brain become that OF an Irken. He would grow antenna but still have hair, and his skin would stay the same with only a slight green tinge. He would still have glasses, but when a very strong emotion came, his eyes would become that of the color that fitted him the most, and his glasses would not be needed. Zim's own eye color was a mix of red, and purple.

Zim had known for a quite a long time that he was the smeet of his tallest, but it would give them a squeegily-spooch attack if they ever knew. The red, and purple combination meant that he was a very inteligent, if a little absent minded Irk. He was also very loyal, prone to attackes of emotion, and very straightforward.

He was almost complete with his task when Dib pulled on his Irken shirt, and asked what he was doing then. Zim sighed almost pitifully, and told Dib to be patient. Zim told the computer to let the potion simmer for a bit while he introduced Dib to the lab. Dib laughed excitedly, and began to run like GIR with the thought of getting a tour for the Irken himself.

Zim sighed happily, but made sure to not let the Dib-human know what he was up to. The Dib would be treated with respect on The Massive. If he did not have the respect of the humans, he would have the respect of all the worlds that had fallen easily under Irken influence. Dib would atleast be the leader like he rightfully should be, and worked so hard for.


	2. Chapter 2

1Zim pointed out a camera that helped point out heat signatures, and intelligence. Dib was completely fascinated by it, and acted like a puppy going on a walk. Zim watched gently as Dib ran around his lab, and his insect like eyes softened the tiniest bit. If their were anything worth saving on this stupid planet, it was the Dib-creature. He was the perfect example of a human.

Zim marched stiff legged showing Dib his lab, and wondered why the human did not want to go home. He had said something about his sister not wanting him to come home. Zim frowned lightly, and stopped suddenly in his hallway.

"Dib-thing? Why do you not want to go home?" Zim demanded from the black haired teen.

"Uh...Well, I... you see-" Dib stuttered out, suddenly looking nervous, and scared.

"Why Dib? What's wrong with your home?" Zim asked looking angry.

"Well...Gaz doesn't like having me around, and she's got a car now...so, I just presume to stay out of her way. She almost broke my leg the last time she rammed her car into me..." Dib said almost like telling him that he got a bug bite.

"She tries to HIT you with those dangerous things?" Zim shrieked out angrily, and Dib winced.

"Well..she was just angry ya know?" Dib said, trying to soothe the green alien.

Zim huffed out angrily, and turned so that Dib wouldn't see the rage that had spread from his mind to his face. Zim was absolutely disgusted with the humans! How could they do this...

Dib watched Zim almost radiate waves of anger, and he raised a brow in question. Why would Zim be so angry for him? They were enemies weren't they? This tour he was giving was some kind of trap, but it was still nice to be able to see his base.

Dib watched the now taller than he green alien. He noticed that Zim seemed be plotting yet again, but he wouldn't tell Dib what he was doing. Dib looked curiously at Zim, and found the alien staring at him.

Watching the glowing magenta eyes staring into his own caused Dib to feel out of place, and slightly naked. Blushing slightly, he looked down so that his eyes wouldn't meet the Irken Invader's any more.

Knowing that Zim could probably see his blush, he tried to turn away so that Zim would not have to ask why his cheeks were turning different colors. Sadly enough, Zim pointed with a confused look, and asked any ways.

"Dib-beast? Why does your human flesh change colors at different times? You are not lizards like we have studied in our Doom Skool..." Zim said very confused, and excited to learn about how he could defeat humans somehow.

"Well...it's called...bl-blushing..." Dib replied, blushing an even deeper red, and stuttering slightly.

"Why do you do it?" Zim asked, poking a cheek with one of his claws.

"I don't have control of blushing Zim...It's when blood rushes to our faces because of strong emotions. Our heart controls our blood which sends extra blood to our head which helps our brain function. The excess causes us to blush.."Dib said with a very educational voice.

"What strong emotion did you just have then?" Zim asked learning from Dib's teachings.

"I was...embarrassed." Dib replied, looking to the floor.

"For what reason were you this embarrassed?" Zim asked.

"I was embarrasses because you were staring at me.." Dib replied blushing slightly.

"Should I not look at you then?" Zim questioned a little confused.

"No! I mean..Well...it's kinda how you look at people that can make them confused, and nervous. I get nervous, and blush when people stare for to long, cause I think they might be making fun of me." Dib replied sadly, and lowered his head.

"That's...interesting.." Zim replied to Dib, and took a device from a nearby counsel.

Sitting in a chair made especially for Zim's new height, he began to type into the small device what he had just learned from the Dib-beast.

**ILU**

A soft tune, and a cello crying in the background. A flute dips in it's melody, and a violin becomes one with the deep cello. The base becomes a haunting chime, and a small percussion piece is flowing in. A piano leads the group, and an electric guitar rymes in with the cello. Music.

**ILU**

Dib looked up. Had he heard something? It sounded like someone was just describing music. Someone was just playing music. Dib looked over to his green enemy, or was he now a friend? Dib opened his mouth to ask, when Zim beat him to it.

"When do you smelly humans die?" Zim asked in a small voice.

"What...what do you mean Zim?" Dib asked, frowning. Was this his new plan?

"You humans do not live as long as Irkens. What is your average lifespan?" Zim tried again, not using the same vocabulary.

"Humans usually live to 73 for males, and 78 for females. We don't live very long..." Dib said sadly, and looked down at his feet.

"73 what exactly?" Zim tried again, looking even more confused.

"73 years. There are sixty seconds which is one mississippi, in a minute. There are sixty minutes in an hour. There are 24 hours in an entire day, and there are 365 days in a year. Do you sorta see how long that is?" Dib said, explaining Earth's time while trying to show Zim what he wanted to know.

"If I was so go by your Earth methods of age, I would 2,000 years old at least. On my planet, I am merely twenty-eight if I configure to Earth methods."

Dib dropped his jaw, and stared at the green alien. He felt his eyes bug out, and his mouth begin to dry. When Zim gently put a hand underneath his jaw, and lift up to close it, Dib snapped out of his trance.

"Two-thousand years old? Oh my god Zim! I'm only 18 years old! I'm like a little baby compared to you!" Dib shouted out, astonished at how old Zim really was.

"That's true Dib...I've been around for a long time compared to your standards. Irken's are very...different from the human race. Surely you've noticed this..." Zim said, hoping that his new found human friend was not as stupid as he was acting at the moment.

"W-Well, I know your different, but...I didn't think that you guys lived for so long...Why did you act like such a child when I first came to know you?" Dib asked, wondering if Zim was just making it all up, or had some weird explanation.

"Do you know what a 'Heat' is?" Zim asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah...It's some weird animal thing were one needs another, and starts to act differently, and changes his, or her entire life style to get a mate. What does that have to do with you or I?" Dib asked, still confused, but adorably naive at the same time.

"Irkens go through what is known as 'Kopolotz' which is incrediably similar to an Earth animal's heat. Instead of the Irken changing all that much, they become more civilized, and polite to gain attention. It is like a second puberty. They go through this change when they belive to have found an attention they desire.

An Earth animal has no control over who they want, but an Irken can start their process by staying close to their choosen mate. They go through the process of Kopolotz to help attract the attention of that chosen person..." Zim replied, hoping that Dib would not catch on to what he was saying.

"Wow...you Irken's are really weird. Wait! That means you have a crush on someone!" Dib cried out in victory, and pointed a sharp finger in the green alien's direction.

"I do not belive a 'crush' is a word to use. The mate for the Irken is very special, and the Irken in question would run down armies, die, or come back from the land of the dead to be with his or her chosen mate. It is a very special bond, and only few Irken's are given the pleasure to have that bond made.

Some are unlucky, and seem to be bonded with other species, but the Irken usually finds away for the two to be together. In one recorded history template, an Irken turned himself into something called an 'Andalite' but didn't fully turn.

He was a mixture of Andalite, and Irken. It was strange, but the couple were able to reproduce, and be happy. Another recorded history has different Irken's changing their bonded ones into Irken like creatures so that they may be together.

What you call 'sex' is a very special activity to Irken's. It is revered for only bonded Irkens. That is why most of us Irken's are born from tubes, and underground plants." Zim lectured to the steadily understanding Dib.

"So, let me get this straight. You have a crush, or a bond thingy to someone? You've not been off of Earth though! So it has to be a human! You have a bond thing with a human? Who is it! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Dib said excitedly, and pulled at Zim's coat lapels.

"Don't touch me Dib..." Zim replied with a bit of his old anger, and pushed Dib off a bit more gentle than he would have done when he was younger.

"Come on Zim! Tell me who you like!" Dib said in an excited voice.

"I cannot tell you that. It's against my...instincts to put it at a human term. I physically cannot tell you..." Zim said calmly.

Dib gave a stupefied look, and wondered why Zim was being so...Zimmish if that was even a word.

"Can't you just write it down or something?" Dib asked frowning.

Zim gave Dib a look of a superior looking down on a peice of scum.

"No, I cannot do that either. Why are you so interested Dib? Do you like me?" Zim asked, teasing the human back to try and make him forget what he was so interested in.

"What! N-No! I-...uh...I don't like you!" Dib replied, a crimson blush working it's way into his cheecks.

"Whatever you say human...I can tell that you're 'blushed' again as you strange human monkies have put it." Zim said, stumbling over the unfamiliar words.

"It's called 'Blushing' Zim...and...whatever, just...can't you give me a hint?" Dib wondered really intruiged that Zim could actually like someone more than just hate.

"Fine, I can give you that much human. The person is one that we have both met on many occasions." Zim replied in a dead tone voice.

"Dang...Cannot be Tak then. We both only met her a couple of times..." Dib spoke alloud, and Zim squawked in anger.

"Tak? That filthy wretch is not WORTHY of Zim! No. It is not that horriable creature that calls her self Irken..." Zim let out in an angry huff.

Dib put up his hands to show he meant no offense, and scrunched up his nose in thought. Who had they met time after time, and both knew well? Dib suddenly got a sick idea, and looked at Zim with a bit of disgust.

"It isn't GIR is it? That's kinda like pedeophilia if the guy was even...fleshy..." Dib said slowly, and kind of terrified.

"EW! Gross! No, It's not GIR! That's just sick and wrong Dib creature! Thanks for all the loving care you give me in your mind!" Zim said horrified, and almost gagging at the thought.

The little 'bot was a nice thing to have around, but what Dib was implying was just strange, odd, and gross. The poor little thing probably thought that sex was a very fun thing to do. Zim had no intention of know what GIR did while he was out raving on some nights.

"Thank god for that..." Dib agreed, and sat down heavily on the floor.

Who in God's name would Zim like! Probably knowing the green alien it had to be an equal. No inferiority, and nothing higher than him. Probably very much like the green alien himself, but was human. If Zim liked any one, it probably would have to be...

"Hey Zim? Do you like a guy?" Dib asked on a moment of inspiration.

Zim looked oddly at the human in front of him, and laughed out loud at the expression that painted Dib's features.

"On Irk, it does not matter what Gender the speices is! In fact, I shall tell you what our gender's are! And for your question, yes. I am indeed bonded to a male of your species..." Zim said with a finasse, and waved his hand politely.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhm...sorry for not writing this::has rotten fruit thrown at me:: I'M SORRY::wails:: DON'T HURT MEEEE::wails more:: At least I did some yah? PROPS TO WHO HELPED ME GET STARTED AGAIN!!

...see? I can keep writing in stories that I take breaks on::laughs:: HUZZAH::more fruit:: I'M SORRY! I'll try to finish the rest of my stories::dies::

* * *

_**You Deserve Better**_

_Chapter Three  
_

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Dib burst out laughing from his spot in the lab, and fell over while clutching his stomach.

"So you wore a dress all through Elementary Skool for a reason! You're a fruit cake!" Dib choked out a gasp of air as he drew more into his lungs.

"Fruit cake? I am no Earthen pig FOOD!" Zim shrieked out in horror.

"No, no..." Dib gasped, calming down, and wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"It means that you like the same gender!" Dib said, and smiled cheekily once more.

"Gender? The Irken have no...Gender specification of which you speak..." Zim started to look even more confused by the moment.

"No Zim..you're a guy aren't you?" Dib suddenly was startled. What if Zim was just... an it? Not a female, or male?!

"I have no gender Dib-thing...Why would I?" Zim said looking haughty once more.

"Well, Tak was a girl right? So aren't you a guy?" Dib asked, wondering if this could be explained.

"Tak, and I have nothing in common. She might have looked, and sounded more like the female specimen, and I the male specimen, but I assure you...the Irken have no Gender..." Zim smiled slowly.

"Oh...well, I guess you're normal then..." Dib looked to the ground, trying to comprehend the information that he was receiving.

"Are you this, 'gay' that you say I am?" Zim asked politely, and innocently.

"N-NO! I'm not gay!" Dib looked up startled, and speaking a little to fast to be true.

"What is wrong with the 'gay' of people?" Zim asked, scratching his chin with a claw.

"It's looked upon as wrong for most people. A lot see it as a sin, and a lot see it as a disgusting activity for the sex obsessed people..." Dib looked down sadly.

"Why do people look down upon it?" Zim asked still confused as to the whole ordeal.

"They look down upon it because it's a bad choice. It supposedly spreads diseases and infections faster than heterosexual sex. It's also a religious thing. I don't understand it that well either." Dib responded, sitting.

"Religious? I have known a few of your Earthy-flesh beings but most if not all were non-religious. Why would they care? It is not a choice for them to make, but a choice for the 'gay' to make instead correct?" Zim responded, sitting himself down in his desk chair.

The computer that was analyzing the concoction was still beeping faintly and going through lists and charts that showed the Irken's blood.

"It is a choice for those people but most people don't care. It's weird because even if it is choice for that person to make, everyone seems to be afraid of those decisions as if it were their own. I think it's disgusting...a lot like how I think a lot of the human race is disgusting." The last part was mumbled half heartedly.

"What did you say?" Zim asked, his eyes widening, and his antennae laying flat against his head in surprise.

"Well...I really think most of the human race is a mess. Political battles ending in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people, pollution that kills almost EVERYTHING that's possible to kill, murdering your own kind for simple monetary gain, the fact that we haven't gotten ANY where scientifically to help these problems and you." Dib ended in a dead pan way.

"Me? What did I do?" Zim asked stupidly. Of course he knew what he'd done. He'd invaded the Earth and was going to strike it down at any time.

"You invaded. It was obvious when you first arrived that you weren't human. It was even more obvious when people turned their eyes when something odd did happen. It's disgusting how no one wants to see something out of the ordinary. That's why all these problems are never fixed. No one wants to concentrate that hard on something that's not pleasant to them." Dib sighed and brought his knees to his chest. "I'm just so tired of it all." he lay his head down on top of his folded knees.

Zim sat there and watched the human. It was apparent that Dib was sick of his life on Earth. The people around him didn't want him and so that left one thing. Zim would take what everyone denied and he would make it beautiful and wanted. It was something he had a knack for. GIR was the work-in-progress for him. A friend and a fellow invader from junk. It was extremely difficult but it was becoming more and more progressive.

As Zim leaned forward to continue his interrogation of the human race his computer pinged ominously. "Finished and authorized masterrrrr." The computer muttered unhappily. It was a pain for the computer to have such emotions but it made life that much more interesting.

"Dib? I'm going to inject this formula into your body." Zim informed the human without actually asking.

"Huh?" Dib lifted his head not sure that he'd heard right but as he was about to ask, Zim plunged the needle into his arm and squeezed the contents into him with one smooth motion.

"AGH!! What'd you do to me?!" Dib cried out, leaping away in fright.

"I just gave you a compound to help you live." Zim said with a wave of his hand.

"Live?! I've been living fine thanks! What'd you put in me!!?!" Dib demanded, squeezing his arm with the opposite hand.

"A liquid." Zim smoothly evaded the question.

"ARGH!" Dib yelled in anger and clenched his fist on the arm that had been stuck. Bringing up his arm in a tense position he tried to calm himself to survey the damage. He couldn't feel any weakness, so it probably wasn't a poison. He couldn't feel the world going fuzzy or see anything moving so it wasn't a drug. Dib tried to control his beating heart so that whatever it was didn't spread any faster.

"Calm yourself Dib-human. It isn't going to hurt you. I think." Zim said slightly uncertainly.

"You think!? What did you DO!?" Dib tried to ask again, his face creasing with worry.

"I told you. I'm helping you! Relax! If it hurts, it'll only be a little bit. You said yourself that you were sick of human race." Zim pointed out as if that made everything better.

"It doesn't mean I want to DIE!" Dib cried out dramatically.

"Tch..." Zim rolled his red and purple eyes while he waited for his concoction to begin the process.

"Well, I feel fine...so maybe-" Dib began to say before he stopped and looked down to his stomach.

"What the-" he muttered and pressed his hands to his torso.

Beneath his hands he could feel his organs roiling as if he'd eaten something bad. Then his heart gave a jump which was slightly painful due to it's enlarging. Dib could feel his heart pushing against his lungs and diaphragm.

"Zim..." Dib began, feeling that was NOT going to go well.

"Wait Dib-thing." Zim silenced the boy with a hand. He watched the process, but pulled out a recording device as well. "I wish to see how you react." Zim used Dib as a science experiment of sorts.

Dib's head started to hurt like a bad headache but it was centered around his brain and now his lower neck or jaw like most headaches. It felt as if it were actually growing at a rate much faster than normal. His legs and arms started to feel more peculiar. They felt lighter but at the same time just as strong as ever. The muscles writhing under his skin like snakes. He could feel his eyes also doing something funny. If Dib had a mirror, he would be able to tell that his pupils were dialating and contracting at an irregular speed. The iris was also enlarging enough to fill his entire eye. It suddenly shrank down to almost normal. It was still obvious that it was larger than before though.

"I feel really funny Zim..." He said, starting to feel tired.

"You would. Your internal organs are shifting along with the rest of your body." Zim said softly, and lay a hand on Dib's head. The spiky hair hid the beginning of spikes that would turn into antennae like Zim's.

"You will retain your hair, your eyes, and your more humanoid body but you will also have a more Irken skin tone along with antennae and an inner structure of an Irken. You will also have antenna and four fingers instead of three or five." As Zim began to explain the transformation to Dib, Dib's hands started shift as well. The pinky and ring finger began to meld together and the rest of the digits lengthened. The bones grew more stocky while the fat and skin grew taught to help with stronger fingers.

"Your bones will become hollow and muscles made of a more durable tissue to support the bones. Your body will be more flexible due to the rib cage's structure and the spine cartilage that is being added. Your teeth will sharpen slightly and your tongue will become a little like mine. Not entirely, but a bit." Dib felt his eyes start to slip shut.

"Your brain is larger to accommodate more knowledge for the extra years that are being given to you. Your eye sight will probably stay the same due to your human imperfections even if they look different. Your feet will be like your hands, four toes instead of three or five. You will also have a different set of senses like an Irken. Your nose will eventually waste away to nothing and you will have a slight bump where it used to be. Sleep Dib. You'll understand later." Zim said almost charmingly.

"Mmhmm..." Dib murmured and slid off into dream land. This time, filled with more relaxing images than a crazy sister with a car.

* * *

Dib felt fuzzy. That was the first feeling he had as he tried to awaken from whatever coma he'd been in. He could remember being angry at Zim for some reason and then feeling really funky while Zim had been explaining something to him. He tried to recall it but it slipped out of his mind as easily as silk through his fingers. He couldn't quite get a good enough grasp on it.

"Uuh..." Dib groaned as he put a hand to his head in order to try and gain a better understanding of what was going on.

"Awake are you?" Zim's voice pierced through the foggieness.

"Not so loud..." Dib complained while squinting his eyes. Everything seemed so bright. "Would you turn down the lights? I can't see..." Dib raised a hand to his brow to try and block the eye watering bright light.

"Oh, of course." Zim said quickly as if he'd forgotten to earlier. As the lights dimmed, Dib brought his hand away from his face.

"Better?" Zim asked, being strangely nice.

"Much, thanks. What happened yesterday?" Dib asked still faintly disoriented.

"A lot. Do you remember anything?" Zim asked, coming over to Dib and sitting near where he'd been on the floor.

"Not really-" Dib started but was suddenly hit by a blast of memory. It was as if his brain had just re-booted and showed the deleted info that had been temporarily deleted.

"Wait...What?!" Dib cried out in shock and lifted his hands to look for the example of his transformation.

Without disappointment, Dib wriggled his four claw like fingers tinged with green. His limbs were less heavy and he could feel an extra weight atop his head.

"What, what did you do to me?!" Dib cried out again but this time more in amazement and surprise.

"I've turned you half Irken." Zim said simply.

Dib absorbed that into his larger brain, but not larger head. He felt his torso and could feel the difference in the structure just by touch. Feeling at the top of his head, he could feel his own antennae. As he touched them, a shock of sensation rippled down his head and straight into his brain. It was neither painful or hurtful, just pure sensation.

"Congratulations Dib. You are the first, and most likely only human to ever experience the wonders of being Irken." Zim said and smiled a true smile at the human. Well, Irken-Human hybrid.


	4. Chapter 4

AHA!! I'm working on it! PHEAR ME! I'm actually getting back into the grove of writing this story::flies away like Superman::

* * *

_**You Deserve Better**_

_Chapter Four  
_

* * *

Zim stared grimly back down at Dib who was currently staring in amazement up at him. "So...I'm kinda like you?" he finally said.

"Well, yes...a bit." Zim said surprised that the human wasn't that scared or angry at the transformation. He would have thought by the reactions of so many humans in movies, books, and other such media that Dib would be horrified. His reaction seemed much better than anything he'd anticipated.

"..." Dib stared blankly ahead of him.

He could feel something strange coming upon him. It was like the birthing of something new that he had no idea that he'd already had. It was a new sense to him of sorts. It came with his new antennae and it was something that he'd never been victim to. The sense of heat and light along with scent and touch were coming in strongly through the tips of his antennae. There seemed to be pores along the sides where the scent and radar of sorts were picking up such interesting new sensations.

"I...I don't have ears." Dib said almost sadly.

His pierced ears were no longer there but only slit scars where they had been not a day earlier. His transformation was so complete that he didn't even notice but his body was adapting to the new muscular system. It was slowly combining the human muscle weight with the Irken technological advance of lighter bones. Making his body ache slightly but being much stronger than any normal human even if he still wasn't quite as strong as Zim or any other Irken.

"No you don't. You have antennas. It's a much better thing than those ugly pieces of flesh hanging from you head at an angle that could easily be ripped off." Zim said with a sneer and cross of the arms.

"Well, I didn't think they were so bad..." Dib whined feelings slightly hurt.

Suddenly, Dib felt his antennae lift up straight and stand at attention. He could _feelsmellhear_ the most beautiful thing. It was as if something was gently petting his senses in a way that was making his body tighten in happiness. "What-What is that?" Dib whispered, picking himself up from the floor. He was still unused to the feeling of fewer fingers and fewer toes but it was nothing compared to the wonderful sensation of _something_. He had to find it!

"Dib?" Zim asked as he watched the Irken-Human.

"Don't you...don't you sense it Zim? It's something so...enticing." Dib's eyes turned golden almost and flickered back to white. He lifted his head and closed his eyes. Tilting foreword, his antennae came foreword to try and seek out whatever was teasing his senses.

"MAAASTAH!!! I MADE THE TACOS!!!" GIR suddenly screamed out as he crashed into Dib's legs.

"Gah!!" Dib shrieked out as he was suddenly pulled out of his trance.

"GIR! What have I said about YELLING in the HOUSE?!" Zim shouted angrily.

"Uhm...not ta do it?" GIR said, tilting his head to the side, and sticking his mechanical thumb into his mouth.

"That's right! SO DON'T DO IT!" Zim angrily shouted down to the little robot.

"But...but I made the tacos?!" GIR cried unhappily.

"Mastah's friend can join us! It's the big head boy!" GIR squealed happily and attached himself to Dib's leg.

"Hey hey! Get off!" Dib angrily replied to the little shouting's of the robot.

"Noooo!" GIR giggled and hung on tight.

"Don't even try Dib. He'll stay like that for as long as he wants. It would be useless to even try." Zim sighed in defeat.

"Shall we go nourish ourselves anyways? I shall help you with your new senses afterwards. For now, it is time for the PROCESSED BEEF!" Zim struck a pose like his old self before pressing a button and the entire room shooting up into the upper levels of the house.

* * *

Dib looked unhappily at his glass. What he was supposed to drink looked like jello. He hated jello. "Zim? Why can't I have water?" Dib asked still groaning about the slippery substance.

"Because, the pollution of this planet is so great that it will burn your throat. We Irken's don't have the right system to block out all the preservatives, minerals, and anything else in your water so it hurts as it goes down. You're welcome to try but it will probably hurt a lot." Zim said, with an open handed sweep to the tap water at the sink.

"Why do you have running water when you can't even use it?" Dib asked.

Zim shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever..." Dib muttered and stood. Filling his glass with cool water, Dib immidiately tried to chug the 'soothing' H20.

"ACKCHT!!" Dib sputtered and dropped the glass. Clutching his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. It felt like shards of glass were ripping down his throat and tearing into his new stomach. It was churning around in the most awful manner.

"Drink some of the gelatin. It will help calm your stomach and soothe your throat Dib." Zim said taking some for himself as well. He seemed very calm about the whole matter.

"Uggh.." Dib lifted the glass hurriedly to his lips and gulped it down. In the process he accidently let some leak down his cheek and was unaware of the green alien watching the process of the droplet's course with his eyes.

Zim watched the course of said gelatin with a sharp eye. He watched as the substance coated the younger male in front of him with it's smooth trail. It tracked down his cheeck and down onto his throat. The tendons working frantically to make the liquid coat the inside of his mouth to soothe the burning that the water had caused.

Snapping out of his appreciation of the new and improved Dib, Zim smirked as Dib slammed down the glass while wiping his mouth. "That really did help...and it doesn't taste all that bad!" Dib grinned in only the way he could.

Zim's eyes fogged with visions of said boy coated in the gelatin substance. Oh what a succulent meal he'd make. Covered from head to foot with the blueish gel; sighing softly as the cool substance helped cool his overhead body; overheated from his mouth-

"ZIM! I'm TALKING to you!!" Dib's voice cut through Zim's fantasy and brought reality crashing in around Zim's head.

"I'm listening Dib! Don't yell at me, or in my house! I thought I made that clear with GIR and you would be intelligent enough to do the same!" Zim shot back with a glare.

"Well, I'm trying to talk to you and you are TOTALLY spacing out! Are you really as retarded as you were back in elementary skool!?" Dib asked angrily.

Zim glowered at the boy with the glasses.

"No. I was thinking very deeply about our journey if you must know. We will be leaving as soon as possible. So be ready." Zim said coldly and turned away from the Irken-Human male.

"Wait...Zim that's not fair! Listen to me!" Dib stomped his foot like a child.

"What Dib-child?" Zim provoked the other.

"Grrr..." Dib angrily snarled out but spit out through gritted teeth, "I was wondering if you had any way of freshening up. I can't use a normal shower, so what should I do?!" Dib asked with a bite to his tone.

"...Come with me." Zim realized that this could lead to a very awkward situation for Dib. It was a tub of gel like the one he drank only it had cleansing properties. For an Irken it was normaly very sensational due to the fact that it was used to help relax oneself. A hybrid might find it to overstimulating. It's properties cleaned as well as pleased ones skin and body.

"Alright...I feel really gritty and disgusting!" A smile light up Dib's face as he happily strolled after the taller alien.

"...hm..." Zim grunted in reply.

It would be a most interesting day after all.

* * *

"Zim? Are you sure this is what your people do?" Dib looked at the surface of the bath and shuddered. All the slippery, and gooey liquid of sort was creeping him out. It made his insides just quiver with the thought of 'bathing' in the stuff.

"Yes...yes we do." Zim had to contain a warm and bubbling feeling deep in the pits of his body. It was like he was overheating and started to boil in his own insides. Yummy.

"Eeew.." Dib shuddered again at the look of the surface.

What Zim had neglected to tell Dib was that it wasn't the only way to bathe. There was an air shower but that wasn't nearly as fun as the jelly bath.

"Just get in already. I have to show you how it works." Zim said faking a pouting face.

"You're going to watch me undress?" Dib raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"...Do you care?" Zim replied with a smirk.

"Well, no, but..." Dib looked at the strange alien.

"Whatever Zim." Dib sighed and began to strip himself of his clothing.

Zim felt a kick to his insides that started to pool and heat farther south than just his stomach. He could feel his more private regions reacting in a healthy way to a stimulant that Zim found enjoyable.

A very scientific way of saying that he was turned on by the sight of Dib's revealed flesh. He watched slyly out of the corner of his eye as Dib threw the shirt to a corner of the room and started to roll down his pants. With them, he pulled down his alien head covered boxers. Zim growled deeply as Dib turned away while trying to yank of his socks.

"Zim?" Dib questioned and twisted a bit to look at Zim under his arm.

This gave Zim a view that almost gave him a heart attack. Dib's rear was in his face with a cute face peering up at him from below. It gave him the most erotic thoughts and Zim's eyes glowed a little more.

"Ziiiiiim? Are you okay? You're going to show me how this works right?" Dib asked starting to feel very uncomfortable in Zim's presence.

"...yes...YES! Yes, I will show you how to use the shower gel." Zim snapped out of his lust induced haze and reached over to press a button.

"The shower itself calculates the temperature you want and will adjust to you and your body heat." With the last word, Zim let his hand trail along Dib's shoulder on the way back to his own body. It was a very casual touch but full of meaning all the same. Zim usually would despise having to touch the Dib, but he did it out of want now.

"Ah, Th-thanks." Dib replied and turned to the wall just realizing that he was indeed sitting naked in Zim's tub with Zim in the room. This suddenly just got a whole lot more awkward.

"Heh, I'll see you when you've finished." Zim snickered and left the room.

"Ah...right." Dib reassured himself and pressed the button.

As gel began to fill the large tub, Dib blushed. What on EARTH had he been thinking?!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I think I'm going to finish this story up soon. I have no where to take it... sorry peeps::Laughs, and runs off again::

* * *

_**You Deserve Better**_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

Dib sighed luxiourisly as he settled into the cool gel. It was helping his over heated body take back control of comfort. The gel seemed to seep into his very skin and massage his body all over. He could feel the viscious fluid rubbing against every crevice and curve of his body as he wriggled happily. Making a small sound of enjoyment, he lifted his hands to look at the gel itself.

Now that he was in the tub, it wasn't that bad to bathe in the stuff. Zim must have been acting strangely because Dib smelled so bad. It was certainly apparent that something was wrong. Dib dropped his hands and looked towards the ceiling. What could possibly have Zim so distracted?

Oh...wait...

It was the mate thing, or the heat.

Dib felt slightly stupid now that he thought about it. Zim had been talking about how he was connected to someone on the planet and he wished to 'mate' with them. The word sent shivers down Dib's back as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was strange to think of Zim like that. For years he'd loathed the green being until it was plauable in the air that he breathed.

"Ugh..." Dib groaned to himself and let his head drop.

What was he going to do? He was now an alien, and so it seemed Zim did have something in mind for him. Zim had been talking about space before he'd injected Dib with whatever Serum had turned him. Did Zim **_want_** to take Dib into space? Did he really want Dib's company out there? What would they do when they did get to space?

Dib rubbed his forehead with his hand. Zim was so confusing these days. He also seemed to be nice for once. It was rare, but a pleasure to have someone that believed him talk to him. Usually he'd have been called crazy and been pushed away. Zim accepted him, but that could be just because he was an alien and had no choice but to belive in himself.

"When did this all get so difficult?" Dib wondered aloud and jumped when he heard a loud crash downstairs.

"GIR! YOU CLEAN THAT UP **NOW!**" Zim's voice echoed through the house, and Dib laughed knowingly. GIR was always causing trouble of some sort, some larger than others.

Standing from the tub, Dib let the gel slid off of him before he stepped over the side to step into his clean clothes. It seemed that Zim had taken away his jacket and pants that were usually donned but instead he got a dark red shirt and a pair of black capris pants. "Ugh, Zim has no fashion sense." Dib complained but pulled on the clothing none-the-less.

As the human turned alien began to make his way downstairs, he could hear Zim's grumblings grow louder and louder.

"GIR, how many TIMES have I told you NOT to put TINFOIL in the MICROWAVE! It's very simple! THE TINFOIL EXPLODES. We do not want those FIRE-HUMAN worms here at our base again!" Zim ranted on to a 'not-listening!' GIR.

"Having trouble I presume?" Dib said lightly while scratching his head.

"Eh? Yes...Yes, trouble." Zim mumbled and turned back to the hardwear that had been blown to smithereens due to GIR's antics.

Dib began to look around for a broom to use to sweep up the remaining glass. Finding one, he started to sweep up the shards that could mortally injure someone's foot. Bending, he started to sweep the glass into the dust pan to throw away. As he bent, he heard Zim stumble and start to grumble even louder.

"Are you okay Zim?" Dib asked, looking over to the alien. It was weird, but Zim was so distracted, he didn't even notice GIR was clinging to his legs which caused a very unnatural balance issue.

"Yes..." Zim hissed and started to work at a faster pace.

"Well, alrighty..." Dib went outside to dump the shards.

* * *

"Oh tallest!!" Zim cursed angrily and kicked at his counter.

He'd known for quite a long while that Dib was the one human, (not any longer though) that he was attached to. He'd been able to repress his more instintcual urges until now. Maybe it was because Dib was now living with him, or that he was part Irken now, or that he was 'agreeing' with Zim. It caused the Invader to want to just tear out his annetnae.

The said appendages drooped sadly as Zim thought of Dib. It was so unnatural to him to be attracted sexually to another being. It was a first for him because of the input from his pak. Only tall invaders were allowed to procreate due to the mass of Irkens that lived for millenia at a time. Zim had never been this tall before but now that he was, his pak was allowing hormones in his system to stay there instead of filtiring them out like it should.

At first, when he'd started to have these odd warm, fuzzy thoughts ((that totally disgusted him)) he'd felt he was sick with some human disease. He'd gone to his computer, and demanded an explanation. The computer had told him in a bored voice that it was only Zim going through a very human process that they called 'puberty'. It was all very normal, but just later for Zim.

Zim had then felt shocked. He's instintucal structure wanted to 'mate' with the Dib-thing!? It was disgusting and gross! Shocking and abnormal! But all at the same time, it had been intriguing. What would it be like? How did human's find pleasure or gain it? How did the entire process work for them? For Irkens, it was more of a status placement than pleasurable. His own tallest had mated for status and position so that they wouldn't have to fight for the right to rule by themselves.

"..." Zim closed his ruby eyes and concentrated.

What was he going to do to keep himself away from the Dib? He couldn't ignore the Human-Irken due to the circumstances of them leaving the filthy planet. But, he could try and seduce the other? He could convince the Dib that he wanted the same thing as Zim. He wanted to mate with Zim and wanted to be taken away. Zim smiled ruthlessly. If he worked this right, all could go very well for him indeed.

* * *

"Zim, you have GOT to clean out your garbage cans! THEY REEK." Dib informed the full alien somewhere in the house.

"Yes, yes. Smelly. GIR does that once in a while." Zim waved off the concern.

"GIR? How does he do that?" Dib asked, truly confused.

"He eats it." Zim shuddered at the once in a month eating of trash. It was disgusting.

"He EATS it!? That's gross!" Dib whined and shivered like Zim.

"Yes, I know." Zim agreed and continued his fixing of the broken micro-wave.

As they continued the clean up a silence came upon them. One that Zim was trying to ignore due to the fact that the hybrid was still attracting him sexually which was never good for a soldier. Dib was also trying to figure out what to say to the Alien he'd thought was his enemy for so long.

"Zim?" Dib finally asked, looking up from his work.

"What is it?" Zim sighed, and looked back to Dib. He was trying to do his work, but the human hybrid boy was starting to annoy him with all his chitter-chat.

"What can I do for you?" Zim's blood took a dive along with his pulse rate taking a jump. "A favor I mean? What can I do to repay you?" Dib blushed at Zim's suddenly startled look. It did sound faintly dirty if your mind was on that subject.

"I...I shall think of something." Zim replied and threw down his work.

As the Irken stomped out to the living room he glared outside. This was so dull and lifeless. This life on Earth. Dirty, smelly, and stinky. He should probably go into space like he'd told Dib he was going to. Making a spur of the moment decision, he turned to Dib with a fairly real smile.

"We're leaving Dib. Pack your things." Zim sighed as he thought of his home. Somewhere he knew was familiar and unlike this disgusting place. He had the Dib for company, and GIR for companionship. There was really nothing else he needed.

"What? Already?" Dib asked, his eyes widening in shock. He'd expected them to leave in a couple months, maybe even a few years! But not so soon as a couple of days!

"Yes, I am SICK of this putrid place. We leave in an hour." Zim decided with his iron will.

"Well, a-alright, but why? What suddenly changed your mind?" Dib clutched at the handle of the broom that he'd been using.

"I don't know. Don't question me. Go!" Zim spat quickly and tromped over to the toliet portal. "Downstairs." He commanded the computer and sped off.

"All riiiiiight." The computer moaned and complained as Zim was wizzed out of sight.

* * *

"Ready?" Zim asked Dib as he looked to the human-Irken seated next to him with a very bouncy GIR in his lap.

"As I'll ever be." Dib said gulping and looking back to the street that he'd walked hundreds of times before.

"Then let us lift off!" Zim's shuttle quickly, and quietly made its way into the air and started to zoom off. The house of Zim had been reduced to the pill looking shape and left in the back of the ship that they were flying in. Dib tried to push down the feelings of elation of leaving his home but had trouble finding anything to be sad about for leaving.

"We really will never come back will we?" Dib asked silently.

"Of course not. Stop talking." Zim snapped and concentrated on putting in the cooridantes for Irk. "We go home." Zim sighed happily and placed his hands behind the back of his head with a happy smile.

"Yeah...I guess so." Dib reached back and touched his new Pak that Zim had installed just before leaving. It was a metalic grey and blue like zim's was grey and maroon.

"This'll help me breathe right?" Dib asked, still unsure as to how he felt with something attatched to his back for the rest of his life. Which was longer now considering what Zim had done to him, for him.

"Yes, and other things. Tools, time, and such miscelanious things." Zim listed out without really thinking.

"Oh...does it bother you at all?" Dib asked Zim in a purely interested way.

"No. I was born, and the first thing I ever felt was the machine drilling holes into my spine for the pak. I have made a newer design for you so that no such thing will happen. The Pak is part of your skin now which is much less painful than the holes. Rather barbaric for an Irken." Zim said and looked to Dib with surprise as the other laughed.

"I'd guess so! That's why it won't come off!" Dib said and tugged again at the Pak.

"Why would you want it off? It gives you life!" Zim haughtily asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Dib teased the Irken.

"TELL ZIM!" The alien shrieked avidly and leaped for the human.

"GIR LOVES THE TACOS!" the little robot shrieked in a shrill way.

"Zim! LET GO!" Dib laughed as the other scratched at his face.

"TEEEEEELL ZIM!"

The happenings of Irken and Humans. We'll never understand why they don't change.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh….people want to read the rest of this yah::cringes:: I hurt myself just thinking about some of the stories I write. Just what in GOD'S name was I thinking? Ah well…you guys seem to enjoying it, so whatever!! OH, and if you don't like the lemon in the chapter, go ahead and revise that bad boy and show me what you've done. Mebbe I'll post it instead cause this was seriously a very bad attempt on my part. I just wanted to get it done, so sorry if it seems kinda rushed….

* * *

_**You Deserve Better**_

_Chapter Six  
_

* * *

Zim pouted unhappily in his seat and shot an unhappy glare at the Humanoid-Irken who was currently staring out of the window in glazed amusement. They had been tussling about the fact that Dib wouldn't "Tell him!" about he wanted the PAK off in the first place. 

Dib had suddenly gone very red in the face and pushed Zim away and shouting that he'd had "ENOUGH!". Zim had gotten confused at the rejection of sorts and had pulled away to sulk like he was currently doing. Little did he know that Dib was currently trying to unbraid the curious strings of information that was streaming through him from his PAK.

It was currently sending little electric shocks into his system at intervals that felt faintly like that of a dying orgasm. As weird as it sounded, it seemed that Dib was starting to accept and rejoice in his changed form. The human physic had so many limitations that he couldn't explore when he was stuck like that. Now that he was part Irken, he could explore space at his own leisure and he could feel things with different senses that he would have never noticed without the enhancement Zim had given him.

"Hm…." Dib groaned out and twisted in his seat unhappily as if he were getting a cramp in his back. He spread his legs and arched out of his seat while stretching his arms above his head and closing his eyes.

Zim's eyes were closed to slits and observing Dib with an almost predatoril stare. The way the Dib creature moved was just sinful in such a closely confined area. He should know better than to expose himself in that way in such a close proximity to a highly sensitive Irken. You wouldn't know from Irken looks that they were an incredibly sensitive species. This was the reason that Zim couldn't stand Earth water was because it was so polluted it actually burned his skin like acid. The foods were filled with so many preservatives and chemicals that it hurt for him to ingest it.

Back to the sensitivity though, Zim could feel his heart start to beat faster and the blood in his body start to heat and rush through his veins in an almost frenzied way.

"What's wrong with you?" Zim asked gruffly, turning away from the enticing him. Zim wanted nothing more at this moment, than to rip the stupid cloth away from the other's body and have his wicked way even if GIR was present.

"Nothing, I just feel funny…" Dib grinned to himself and raised his face to the rough as if basking in the sun. It was obvious that the Irken-Human was in no pain, but something was definitely different. Dib could feel himself begin to respond to the gentle rocking of the space ship like it was caressing him. His pants felt to tight in response to his body and seemed to be stroking his thighs and hips like a lover.

Everything he felt, heard, saw and even said reminded him of something very prominent. Something very primal. It all reminded him of sex. Dib was slightly confused by this predicament seeing as how when he was a human, he was not sexually active in the slightest. Sure, he would get the occasional morning wood every once in a while, but nothing lasting. Nothing to show that Dib even had a sexuality.

But now, now he wanted to slip a hand into his shirt and touch his own chest to see if it was as sensitive as his nipples were complaining it to be. His shirt seemed to chafe against the nubs, making them pucker and complain with an rosy red colour of warmed blood.

"Oh?" Zim looked more fully at Dib and noticed that he did indeed look 'funny' but it was more because of the way he was flushing at the cheeks and panting as if he'd run a marathon instead of sit there for about an hour or so.

"Yeah…'s hot too." Dib complained with a slight frown and quickly tore his shirt over his head and flung it somewhere behind him. GIR could be heard faintly finding said scrap of cloth and begin to entertain himself with it.

"'s better." Dib sighed and let a hand wander up his chest to catch at one of his nipples and tweak it slightly.

Normally, Dib would be absolutely horrified that he was doing this, that he was doing it in front of Zim, and he was doing it in front of Zim and enjoying. Dib let out a soft groan which traveled straight down Zim's spine and directly into his blood stream causing him to curse softly and flick on the 'auto-pilot' switch to watch Dib more closely.

Dib didn't notice his audience but he did notice that his more private parts of his body were taking notice of the sensitivity of his body. His recently soft cock stiffened slightly to press even tighter against his already tight pants.

"Hm…." Dib sighed, loving the experience of the zipper of his pants rubbing against himself. He arched his back and let his hand caress his chest a little harder by twisting his own nipple slightly. The painful pleasure brought a happy gasp to Dib's lips and a muffled groan from Zim's. Seeing Dib's succubus form writhe happily in his own seat, Zim could feel himself reacting. The area of his body which contained his male reproductive system was inside of his body much like a female. Although, when he became aroused, or any male Irken became aroused, the length would slid out of a protective sheath to stand at attention much like any other human male. Zim could feel his uniform pants press against him as his length began to slide from said sheath. Zim could feel his blood quicken again and roar in his brain like a wild animal.

"Feels good." Dib smiled serenely and flicked the buttons of his pants open with spry fingers. Reaching into his own pants, he felt his hardness and pushed up against his own fingers happily with a resounding groan.

"good," Dib groaned again almost mindlessly and opened his fog filled eyes to reveal tinted gold to Zim. With an angry snarl, Zim unsnapped his own pants to let free his own erection that was starting to press so hard against his pants that it was painful. Zim felt his entire body clench as Dib looked at him.

"Hi Zim." Dib said almost stupidly and Zim stared at the other with a suddenly confused gaze. This was the chance he was waiting for to claim his 'mate' and he wasn't taking it. It was perfect, opinions and chances be damned.

"Dib, I can help make the heat go away, I can help make it feel even better. Wanna try?" Zim coo'd to his Human-Irken and felt his antennae flatten against his skull in preparation for what he was about to do.

"Yeah!" Dib said enthusiastically and lifted his hands above his head and presented himself to Zim. Splayed legs, lifted arms, stretched muscles, and an obviously aroused state of body.

"Alright, but you gotta do what I say." Zim greedily reached for Dib and shuddered in pleasure when he felt the warm skin of the hybrid beneath his cool touch. Ripping his gloves off, Zim leaned in close to the human. "I want you to suck on me." Zim whispered to Dib and gestured down to his exposed nether regions.

"Kay." Dib said happily and bent to Zim's waist. Without a thought, he opened his mouth and took the exposed part of Zim's erection into the warm height of his mouth.

"AGH!" Zim bent over double as the sudden sensation brought him to full arousal quickly. The stroking and petting of Dib's tongue was enough to make him want to climax right then, but as Dib began to explore the slit of Zim's sheath, Zim knew that such fun had to be saved for later.

"That's enough." Zim ordered, and pulled Dib up by the chin to his chair.

"But!" Dib complained, licking at a trail of liquid that had been left behind. He pouted, he didn't like being taken away from his treat so suddenly.

"Later." Zim sat in his chair comfortably and motioned to Dib. "Remove your pants." Dib eagerly applied himself to the task by turning away from Zim and bending to remove said pants. Zim's eyes bulged as Dib's rather nice looking posterior was exposed for his gaze.

"What now?" Dib's unfocused eyes rolled happily as Zim took him by the hips and pulled him closer.

"We're going to get you ready. Stand a little further spread now." Zim ordered but was secretly ecstatic that it was going so well.

Dib could start to feel a burning deep down in his belly, as if preparing him for something. "Hnn!" He groaned unhappily as the burn forced his cock to become harder and point out from him in want for any touch at all.

"Heh, you are very transparent." Zim said wickedly before caressing Dib's erection. He fondled the heavy sacs beneath the heated cock before exploring further to where an Irken area of penetration was supposed to be. Surprisingly, Dib had one! Either Dib's transformation was more complete than he thought, or Humans were made very similarly as Irkens. He didn't care at the moment, but he stored the knowledge away for better studying later.

Pressing against the ring of muscle Dib had, Zim felt himself grin in spite of himself as the muscles gave, and let his finger slip into the hybrid before him. Dib let out a soft groan that could be either pain or pleasure. Zim did not particularly care at the moment but he pressed in slightly to explore more but was surprised as Dib shook where he stood. His knees looked ready to buckle and his erection was starting to leak a kind of fluid that Zim wasn't aware Humans leaked. Zim pressed in a few centimeters more before he was startled into taking his finger out when Dib almost screamed and collapsed ontop of him.

"More! More more more!" Dib blathered uncomprehending that his prostrate had just been touched. He wanted more of that delicious feeling of something hard and full penetrating him. Pressing into him, and claiming him. It made him feel more safe and at home than anything had in a long time.

"Alright, alright." Zim grumbled and spread his legs, and gestured to his awaiting erection. "Well?" Zim asked sarcastically.

Dib took a second to admire the phallic differences in the Irken penis and the Human's. The Irken was quite a bit bigger than humans but it was also a bit more rough than a human. Small bumps surrounded the base and somewhere in the back of Dib's head he made the connection that it was to help anchor the Irken in place when mating with someone forcibly. The Irken culture was mostly run on violence. The head of Zim's penis was smooth but it was more pointed than a humans. Another area where it made for easier penetration and to keep the Irken penis anchored for a longer period of time to pass on the seed of the male Irken.

Dib lost interest in his scientific study as he almost salivated at the sight of Zim's erection. Straddling Zim, Dib gently spread himself above the Irken and then let himself start to fall slow onto the Irken. Feeling the pointed head of Zim's cock shove into him hot, and hard was all Dib needed to feel his legs weaken and let him fall, impenetrating himself all the faster. Zim cried out in pure organic pleasure as a tight heat sheathed him like nothing else before.

Zim could feel Dib pulsing around him and Dib could feel Zim's hot length shoved up in him that he felt he was going to die of pleasure. Squirming softly to experience the size a bit, Dib felt the nubs on Zim's length cause a pleasant friction, setting of neurons and synopsis to his brain in pleasure. Pushing himself up, he let himself fall again, loving the beautiful and full penetration he was getting reach him that much better.

Zim closed his talon like hands around Dib's thighs and helped lift the human up and down his cock. He felt his entire being quiver with pleasure and want of release.

"Aah!" Dib groaned and ground himself down heavily on Zim's cock, feeling his prostrate coming into contact with Zim's length. Lights flashed in his Dib's already unfocused eyes. Dib brought his hands to his own cock and began to stroke in rythme with the alien beneath him.

"Yes." Zim groaned and arched up into Dib, causing Dib to tighten spasmodically around him.

"Dammit!" Zim could feel his own impending orgasm start to take him as the heat and tightness around him begin to pulse in time with his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes!!" Dib cried out as he stroked himself to completion atop Zim and felt his posterior muscles clench in reaction to the powerful orgasm.

"Hnn." Zim groaned out and felt himself cum heavily inside of his Hybrid. Dib really was his now and no one would be able to say anything.

Dib's head slowly lowered and hung from his neck as if tired. Dib gently leaned against Zim's chest with Zim still buried inside of him. As the endorphins of good sex began to run there course through Dib, he felt his body become focused, and his eyes opened, clear and alert.

Dib lifted his head in amazement and stared down at Zim. "Oh." His awareness had returned rather quickly. "Mind explaining to me why I seem to be impaled upon you?" Dib asked without the slightest hint of remorse.

"I-" Zim started the tale but was soon interrupted.

"Smells like TACOS in here!" A screeching metallic voice squealed before both males were attacked by the forgotten SIR unit.

What a fun night tonight would be.

_EL FIN. _

* * *


End file.
